


[Podfic] Harry Potter and the Ally of Iron

by M_Samro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Harry Potter-Iron Man Fusion, Humor, Irondad feels, Jewish Anthony Goldstein, Mentor Tony Stark, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tony Stark Has A Heart, unappreciated misfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Samro/pseuds/M_Samro
Summary: [Length: 20:28]Summary:As a boy, Anthony Stark never fit in at Hogwarts.Years later, a different Anthony finds himself taken under the wing of a mysterious, goateed mentor, one who uses muggle technology to break the rules and fight the Dark Arts.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Anthony Goldstein, Tony Stark & Arthur Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] Harry Potter and the Ally of Iron

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Potter and the Ally of Iron](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/570511) by Moshe Rosenberg. 



> So, uh, my dad wrote this story shortly after I took him on a guided crash course of all the Marvel movies he'd missed over the past decade. My dad is sometimes known as the Harry Potter Rabbi, because he has written multiple books on Harry Potter and Judaism, including the best-selling Unofficial Hogwarts Haggadah (which is a real thing, I swear, and it's awesome), so this story is full of Jewy elements and cuteness and I hope it brings you some light during these dark times. 

[Podfic] "Harry Potter and the Ally of Iron" by [Moshe Rosenberg](https://www.amazon.com/Moshe-Rosenberg/e/B005EOQ3SK?ref=sr_ntt_srch_lnk_1&qid=1584901834&sr=8-1)

Length: 20:28

Download here: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9tisjtdx42h67bf/Harry_Potter_and_the_Ally_of_Iron_%255BPodfic%255D_.mp3/file)

Streaming:

**Author's Note:**

> Excerpts from the books are in reverb so you can easily distinguish where they end and the fic begins.
> 
> All music is clipped and tempo-changed and modified as needed from 2 tracks -- Harry's Wondrous World from the Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone soundtrack, and Portals from Avengers: Endgame. To me, those felt like the most representative pieces of music from each franchise. Other sound effects are from orangefreesounds.com.


End file.
